


Movie Night

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday night is Mike's favourite night of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ smallfandomflsh challenge "license" - loose interpretations my speciality.

Friday night is Mike's favourite night of the week. That's because he and Debra have fallen into an easy routine where, if both of them are at home, not off on a case somewhere, Friday night is their night together. It's sacred, set in stone. Saturday night, or any other night, they'll see friends, they'll go out together or separately. But on Friday night, it is just the two of them. 

They usually end up at his place, order takeout and put on a movie, curling up on the couch together. Sometimes, they even watch the movie but if Mike's honest, he'll admit he prefers it when they don't. 

Tonight, it's Chinese takeout and a James Bond movie, Licence to Kill, one of Mike's favourites. When Debra arrives though, looking worn out and pale, dark circles under her eyes that her make up isn't hiding, he frowns, touching her cheek with his hand. "You gonna last the movie, Deb?" he wonders and she does her best to give him a smile of reassurance. 

It doesn't come anywhere close to working. 

"Long day, rough week," she tells him simply and he knows better than to push her any further. Instead he simply puts his arms around her, holds her close and she buries her face in his neck. "Tonight was the only thing that got me through today," she mumbles into his shoulder and for her to admit that, well, he knows how big a deal it is. 

"Tomorrow, we're sleeping in," he promises her. "And you're getting breakfast in bed."

When she pulls back to look at him, her smile is real, lighting up her entire face. She doesn't say anything in reply, just rises up on her toes and kisses him. 

They share the takeout between them, and when the leftovers are in the refrigerator (and not for breakfast, not matter what Debra might tease), Mike draws the blinds, puts the DVD in the machine and pulls her close to him on the couch. She makes herself comfortable, snuggling into his shoulder and he steals glances down at her when he should be watching the movie (he knows it by heart; there's a reason he chose it) and he hides a grin when he notices her eyes are getting heavier and heavier. 

Barely thirty minutes into the movie, her eyes are closed completely, her breathing is deep and even and she is sound asleep. 

He chuckles to himself, because he'd known this was going to happen from the minute she walked in. Tightening his grip on her, he moves so that he's lying down on the couch, with her more than half lying on top of him and he traces idle patterns down her back as she sleeps, thereafter only half watching the movie. 

He'd much rather watch her anyway.


End file.
